There have hitherto been known a variety of centrifugal apparatuses (e.g., centrifugal separators) and centrifugal methods for separating or synthesizing predetermined substances (a liquid, a solid body and a gas, or a mixture thereof) of a sample within a reactor by applying a centrifugal force to the sample, and a variety of industrial products and medicines are purified by the centrifugal apparatuses and the centrifugal methods, or impurities are removed from semi-finished products or reagents by the centrifugal apparatuses and the centrifugal methods.
For example, Patent document 1 discloses, by way of one example, a hematology analyzer (a chip-type reactor), in which a blood plasma or a blood serum is separated from the blood and purified on the centrifugal separator, and is mixed with a variety of reagents.
Further, Patent document 2 discloses, by way of one example, a micro system (which includes a centrifugal apparatus and a centrifugal method for performing a micro analysis) for mixing the liquid by utilizing a phenomenon that a flow of the liquid is caused by a centripetal force generated by rotation.
Still further, Patent document 3 discloses, by way of one example, such a rotary type optical bio-disc which treats a blood sample for a clinical diagnosis and is provided with a fluid circuit for measuring, e.g., a blood cell quantity (such as a red blood count and a leukocyte count). The rotary type optical bio-disc such as this is loaded into a predetermined optical reader and rotationally processed only for a predetermined period of time at a predetermined rotating velocity.
Yet further, Patent document 4 discloses, by way of one example, a method for removing negatively-charged minute organic molecules from a biomolecule sample mixture and a rotary disc type reactor (device) used for this method.
Herein, when a separating operation for the sample is performed by use of the rotary type reactor, it is required that the reactor is rotated, and simultaneously a substance migration state within the reactor and a reaction state be observed (checked) during this operation.
Patent document 5 discloses, as one example of the centrifugal apparatus including the observation mechanism described above, an optical system for polarizing observation (an optical mechanism for the polarizing observation,) that includes an objective lens in which a sample chamber (reactor) on the rotary disc is disposed so as to transect the optical axis thereof, and a centrifugal microscope including a light source which emits laser beams to the polarizing observation optical system at timing when the sample chamber transects the optical axis of the objective lens.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-109099
[Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-533682
[Patent document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-509882
[Patent document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-501805
[Patent document 5] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-109245